This application relates to devices and techniques that use medical imaging technologies.
Cone-beam computed tomography (CBCT) can be used in radiation therapy to provide precise on-line positioning (and on-line/off-line re-planning) of patients. This is possible due to the wealth of information contained in the three-dimensional (3D)-CBCT images including 1) anatomic information, 2) geometric information, and 3) CT numbers for possible dose calculations for treatment verifications and plan re-optimizations. Therefore, the more the scans are taken, generally the better quality treatments that can be administered.
However, more scans typically expose an underlying subject to more radiation.
Better CBCT image reconstruction methods are desired.